One shot
by LXS
Summary: Ici je placerais tous mes one shot Gundam wing différentes histoires donc pas de résumé u u donc que des 1x2 et 2x1 enjoy !


Auteur : LXS

Titre : Judas (référence à la chanson de Lady Gaga que j'écoute en boucle en ce moment -_elle me perturbe cette chanson mais j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de l'écouter... Elle va me rendre dingue la Lady !_-)

Parring : 1x2 ; 2x1.. Que demande le peuple ?...

Genre : Un Heero OOC, Pove de Heero, des retrouvailles, une taupe démasquée, un lemon (-le premier depuis longtemps, soyez s'il vous plait indulgent merci !-), une surprise, une mort, et un lemon final...

Disclamer : J'aurais voulus vraiment... Mais... Ils sont toujours pas à moi...

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est le premier one shot d'une longue série. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais le premier c'est lui. Le second est également bien avancé, me reste plus qu'a trouver des idées pour les autres ! u_u

**Judas**

L'orage fais rage au dehors, et mes yeux qui ne quittent que rarement la forêt qui est juste en face. Je me dis que peut-être tu en sortira à sa lisière avec ton éternel sourire. Celui du Joker. Celui qui cache un être brisé que j'ai finis par apprécier.

Je regarde encore et encore, espérant vainement ton retour. Les Mads ont été très clair sur ce point. Cela fait maintenant deux longs mois que tu as disparus, et cela fait également deux mois que nous continuons notre combat.

Le groupe tien, mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Quatre te pleure chaque jours, et nous autres restons silencieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, mais j'aimerais que tu reviennes. Je pars en mission demain. La troisième sans toi. Une mission sans doute suicide, je sais que tu voudrais que je me batte mais sans toi la vie est tellement plus noire.

Je ne m'attend franchement pas à revenir, et les autres le savent également. Je reviens à la réalité lorsque j'entends un bip m'indiquant un appel en visioconférence.

-Oui ? Dis-je en acceptant l'appel.

Et là mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur.

-Écoute j'ai pas le temps d'entré dans le détail, ne fais pas ta mission demain OK ?

-Pourquoi ? Où étais-tu ? Je lui demande fébrile, cet appel vient de lui. Mon Shinigami. Mon petit diable.

-J'étais en infiltration, mission suicide qu'a mal tourné j'ai improvisé, sourit-il sadiquement, t'inquiète je vais bien ! Pour demain...

-J n'admet pas le refus.

-Ah... Shit ! Écoute je file, je te recontacte avant demain. Je t'envoie tout ce que j'ai chopé comme infos, ça pourra t'aider. On se verra demain, je serais dans la même base que tu vas visité ! Bye !

Et là je ne peux lui dire au revoir qu'il part en courant alors qu'on lui tire dessus. Mon estomac noué, j'attends les informations qu'il m'envoie. Heureusement les gardes Oziens sont trop stupides pour se rendre compte de son petit manège. Le fichier arrive sur ma boite mail, et je coupe notre communication, j'efface ses traces en m'infiltrant sur leur pc. Et j'ouvre son mail.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent une nouvelle fois. Il m'a envoyer un organigramme complet de Oz, tous ses rapports, des photos, des vidéos surveillances, des écoutes téléphoniques. Mais surtout les plans des derniers Taurus et Léos, ceux que nous avons du mal à vaincre car plus résistant.

Il y a également un lien vers un site fantôme. J'ai bien fais de lui apprendre les bases de l'informatique. Et là je découvre d'autres informations fortes intéressantes, mais que je ne donnerais qu'a G, en évitant J. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour Duo.

Nous avons enfin l'avantage que nous espérions depuis si longtemps. Je me rends comptes que je dois prévenir mes coéquipiers, alors je décide de descendre avec mon pc à la main, toujours ouvert. Un petit sourire flotte sur mes lèvres. Oz va morfler !

Wu Fei est seul dans le salon en compagnie d'un épais et ancien livre. Je me rend à la cuisine, et voit Trowa embrassant avec passion Quatre. Je hausse un sourcil mais n'en pense pas moins, Duo doit être derrière ce surprenant résultat. J'aurais plutôt vue le blond avec Wu Fei... Oh et puis ce n'est pas vraiment mes affaires.

-Hn.

Les deux jeunes pilotes sursautèrent, avant de rougir en regardant Heero.

-Oui ? Demanda Quatre, le rouge aux joues, un sourire légèrement gêner.

-Duo m'a envoyer des infos, je vous attend dans le salon.

Les deux pilotes me regardent comme si une deuxième tête vient de me pousser. Et Quatre écarquille les yeux en se rendant compte de qui a dit cela. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de blague, c'est plutôt la spécialité de mon Joker.

-Comment va-t-il ? Où est-il ? Commence le jeune arabe, et il aurait continuer ainsi si Trowa ne l'avait pas stopper d'un regard.

-Bien, une base d'Oz. Je répond froidement avant de me retourner, et de partir vers le salon.

Je soupire imperceptiblement, je me sens plus soulagé, et plus rassurer, sur sa vidéo il avait l'air bien. Je me retrouve dans le salon, je me mets dans un coin sous l'œil intrigué de Wu Fei, il dépose même son livre attendant que je lui explique ma présence, et est encore plus surpris en voyant l'arabe et le français venir ici.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demande-t-il perplexe.

-J'ai eu des nouvelles de Duo. Il a fait une mission solitaire suicide qui a mal tourné. Il va bien, mais à du faire de l'infiltration pour sauver sa peau. Leur dis-je tout en lisant ses rapports. Aussi détaillé que les miens.

Je fais un sourire devant ce que je lis, et les autres patientes espérant rapidement savoir ce que Duo nous a envoyé.

-Nous avons un organigramme complet de Oz. Et... Attendez une seconde... Une carte où se trouve toutes les localisations des bases les plus sécurisées... OK, nous avons également les plans des nouveaux Taurus et Léos. Et d'autres petites infos qui risque fort d'ébranler pas mal Oz.

Les autres me regardent stupéfait par les prouesses de Duo. Je l'ai reformer, depuis que nous sommes devenu un tout, nous nous entrainons souvent ensemble, reprenant point par point ce que nous avions vue avec nos mads respectifs. C'est pour cela que je savais que jamais Duo n'aurait pu tomber lors d'une mission, il y a toujours une échappatoire. Et son truc c'est de se fondre dans la masse.

Il m'a d'ailleurs surpris à plusieurs reprises lorsque nous étions sur des missions ensemble à disparaître et lorsque les choses se corsaient pour moi il arrivait et tuait nos adversaire avec mon aide, mais toujours avec son sourire cruel. Une fois même je me souviens l'avoir comparé au Joker dans un comics du nom de Batman. Je me souviens de ce regard d'abord incrédule et puis plus tendre qu'il m'avait lancé ce jour-là. Il le connaissait aussi.

-J'en suis un d'un certain point de vue, m'avait-il alors avouer. Je souris toujours, même lorsque je donne la mort, parce que je suis Shinigami. Mais je ne suis Joker que pour les autres, et Duo revient lorsque je suis seul dans une pièce de la planque.

Après cette conversation, j'ai suivis mon équipier, et j'ai découvert Duo. Un jeune homme intelligent, intuitif, vif, qui ne parle pas beaucoup mais qui à une conversation agréable. Nous avons lié une solide amitié tous les deux à l'insu des autres. Et de cette amitié est née une relation plus stable, et profonde. Nous sommes amants depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et il me manque mais j'ai confiance en lui.

Il n'y a qu'a lui que je confie ma vie, mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps. Nous avons toujours de discrets coup d'œil, ou geste tendre l'un envers l'autre. Et nous mettons un point d'honneur à soigner l'autre. Nous nous connaissons par cœur, et la seule à tout avoir découvert c'est Sally qui tait cette relation.

Je reviens dans la réalité, je n'en reviens pas, c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je me perds ainsi dans mes pensées. Ils me regardent tous, et je continus durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que mon pc ne sonne une nouvelle fois. J'accepte la visioconférence, et je le revois, il à l'air fatigué.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Je lui demande alors que je m'inquiète de ce que je vois.

-Ils sont pas content j'leur ai balancer un virus d'avant AC dans toutes leurs machines, elles sont toutes HS, me sourit-il.

Je suis soulagé, le petit cadeau que je lui avais laisser lui aura servit.

-Donc pour demain ? Je reprends lui faisant comprendre que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

-C'est un piège, ils savent que tu viens. Je couvrirais tes arrières, la base est prête pour un joli feu d'artifice. J'ai choper tous les dossiers, J veux quoi d'autres ? Me demande-t-il

-Des programmes informatiques.

-Sur CD ou...

-Mini disque.

-J'te trouve ça, demain tu viens me repêcher OK ?

-OK.

Il fait remuer ses lèvres pour que je sois le seul à comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Et ses mots me touchent profondément. Les trois derniers que nous nous sommes échanger avant sa mission. Je souris, demain il sera de retour, et avec lui la bonne humeur habituelle. Je pense qu'il sera également grand temps de mettre nos coéquipiers dans la confidence.

Duo et moi sommes ensemble. Un couple parfait. La communication coupe après qu'il m'ait saluer, et puis je relève mes yeux de l'écran. Quatre est dans les bras de Trowa en pleurant, il se sent soulager, comme nous tous. Wu Fei à les yeux brillant, il devait commencer à s'ennuyer sans Duo qui le cherche à tout bout de champs. Je soupire.

-Même si je sais que vous devez déjà vous en douter, Duo et moi sommes ensemble depuis longtemps. Je lâche la bombe, Trowa me fait une esquisse de sourire, Wu Fei acquiesce. Et Quatre me regarde incrédule.

-Les mads ne sont pas au courant...

-Et ils ne le seront jamais, me coupe Quatre. Et si même un jour ils l'apprennent ça ne viendra pas de nous.

Je suis rassuré, ils ne l'ont pas mal prit, enfin après avoir vue Quatre et Trowa dans la cuisine, je peux comprendre que ça ne les ai pas choqués. J'en suis heureux, mais je reste anxieux également, j'aimerais savoir comment les Oziens ont appris que je venais en mission chez eux... Et je ne fais qu'y pensé que Trowa me pose la question.

-Duo a bien dit qu'ils savaient que tu venais ?

-Oui, et ça me gêne... Je pense à une taupe ou une infiltration... Mais hormis nous et les mads personne ne sait quand et où auront lieu les missions...

Suite à cette phrase pourtant anodine, nous nous rendons comptes qu'il est probable que ce soit un mads qui soit derrière ça. Et cela nous plonge dans le silence. Un silence soucieux et choquer, à nous de débusquer l'homme et de le tuer le plus rapidement possible.

Ayant côtoyé nos mads, nous réfléchissons sérieusement à un moment où la tentation lors de nos entrainements aurait été trop forte et qu'il aurait céder. Une fois cela fait nous avons chacun une solide vision des choses, et moi je me rends compte que depuis tout ce temps il avait raison. Mon diable avait raison... Je soupire, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je sais qui est notre traitre !

Je me relève une nouvelle détermination quand à l'issu de cette mission, je ferme mon laptop. Les autres m'observent. Je redeviens froid, non seulement cette ordure à envoyer mon ange à la mort, mais en plus il croit que je vais rester bien sagement sans lui renvoyer l'appareil...

Dommage... J... Mais bientôt je te tuerais. Il nous faudra un plan d'action, avant de l'achever. Il n'aurait pas dû me sous estimer toutes ces années. Je suis plus redoutable que lui. Mes pas me dirigent jusque dans ma chambre. Je regarde le lit vide proche du miens. Bientôt Duo sera de retour. Je dois contacter G, et le mettre au point, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, il est aussi bavard que Duo, mais devient une vrai tombe quand il le faut.

Je soupire, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Quelque chose de lattant en moi... Quelque chose qui me fait dire que la mort rôde non loin de nous. Mon pc me signale un mail, je l'ouvre et regarde d'un œil critique, le reste de ma mission. Rien que ça... Je dois faire sauter la base... Seul... Pourquoi pas, j'ai déjà fais pire, mais je ne serais pas seul... Plus jamais. Mon diable, demain je serais avec toi !

Me voilà devant l'arrière du bâtiment, durant l'après midi je me suis reposé, j'espère que Duo a pu en faire autant. Je rentre discrètement par les conduits d'aérations, je sais qu'il m'attend pas loin, alors je commence à avancer dans ce dédale sombre et puant. Je me retrouve à un croisement de plusieurs tuyaux. Et là mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, mon diable, mon ange de la mort se trouve là, avec son éternel sourire.

Il me fait le signe de me taire, autour de lui ses affaires. Je le rejoints, le cœur battant à tout rompre, deux mois sans lui, sans son corps, ni sa chaleur... Deux mois sans sa voix qui hurle mon nom lorsque nos corps atteignent un orgasme violent...

Il me tend sa main afin que je ne tombe pas dans le tuyau du milieu plus large et profond, se terminant par une hélice qui tourne en continue. Je la prend, et d'un geste ample il me fait venir à lui.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Je lui dis avant de férocement l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Baiser qu'il me rend avec plaisir. Je ronronne presque alors qu'il glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, et il me fait un adorable sourire.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi mon ange ! Me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu n'as plus donner signe de vie depuis deux mois ? Je l'interroge parce que non seulement j'ai eu la peur de ma vie mais en plus je l'ai pleurer durant des jours en le croyant mort au combat.

Je n'aurais jamais cru cela un jour... Moi le soldat parfait, pleurer pour le shinigami... Ironique non ? J'attends sa réponse avec impatience, alors que je le vois chercher ses mots.

-Ma mission, ne devait durée que deux semaines, les premiers jours tout était OK. Et puis... Je ne sais pas ce qui a merder, tout allait pour le mieux j'avais tout ce que G m'avait demandé de récupérer, et puis ils se sont tous mis à me canarder dans tous les sens.

-En passant auprès de bureaux, j'ai vue qu'ils avaient ma photo. Alors j'ai décider de me fondre dans la masse, et je suis devenue Sabrina la réceptionniste. Je peux te dire que même travestie je fais des ravages. Beaucoup ont cru qu'ils pourraient coucher avec moi mais étrangement après les propositions, ils me regardaient avec crainte... Me sourit-il, je me demande ce qu'il leur a dit.

-Je leur disais seulement que si ils voulaient ne pas se recevoir tes foudres valait mieux pas me faire chier. J'ai décris avec précision ce que tu leur ferais, en imageant bien certains détails. Ils finissaient par partir en courant et en hurlant leur mère de les reprendre chez elle. J'ai pas vraiment compris ce point là mais bon, ce sont des Oziens...

-J'ai tenu mon rôle à la perfection et j'ai fais un vrai ménage dans tous leurs dossiers, tout ce qu'ils ont maintenant ce sont des dossiers falsifiés. Pour tes CD j'ai tout pris et laisser des copies avec notre virus dessus, et je leur ai balancer ta dernière création le temps qu'ils trouvent comment se débarrasser de celui là on sera loin.

-Heero, je suis désolé... Je voulais vraiment reprendre contact mais...

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu as fais au mieux, aux vues des circonstances. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fais mon boulot, maintenant nous pouvons repartir.

Il range rapidement ses affaires, et nous ressortons de là. Je passe en premier et le canon d'une arme se pose sur ma tempe droite.

-On ne bouge plus !

Je relève la tête pour voir que je suis encercler. Je sais que Duo n'est plus derrière moi, et je soupir intérieurement, je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit blessé. Et je ne fais qu'y penser que dans l'ombre je le vois se déplacer tel un félin chassant une proie de choix. Il me fait quelques signes, et je le vois appuyer sur un bouton qui sort à peine de sa manche.

Je sens la terre trembler sous mes pieds, et le tonnerre gronder, pourtant la lune est visible cette nuit. J'esquisse un simple sourire alors que les gardes venus en nombres m'arrêter se mettent à courir de partout. Et je vois mon ange de la mort les tuer les uns après les autres à l'aide de ses fidèles lames. Alors que de mon côté je fais de même à l'aide de mon gun.

Nous finissons par vaincre nos ennemis, et Duo en sortant de l'ombre me prend par la main, et tous les deux nous nous mettons à courir loin de cette base qu'il fini de faire sauter, la diversion rêver, il a fait péter tous les bureaux. J'en rigolerais bien mais je suis trop concentré sur notre fuite.

Nous arrivons enfin à notre moyen de transport, mais Duo me stoppe d'un geste. Son regard est fixé sur la portière passager. Je l'observe froidement. Ainsi il a choisi ce genre de guerre. Il n'aurait jamais du m'entrainer, il va le regretter.

-Je sais qui est notre taupe.

Duo me regarde étrangement, ses Améthystes brillantes d'une nouvelle lueur sous les rayons lunaire. Dieu qu'il est beau ainsi.

-Un Judas ? Intéressant, qui est le grand gagnant de ta si redoutable colère ?

-J

Une simple lettre, un simple nom dit froidement. Duo sait que c'est un problème que je règlerais seul et je sais pouvoir compter sur lui. A nous deux nous arriverons à le démasquer devant ses pairs, et nous pourrons l'achever, afin qu'il n'ai plus une chance de recommencer. Car telle est la loi qu'il m'a enseigner.

-C'est triste pour lui... Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Heureusement pour moi j'ai prévu le coup en cas de problème avec cette première voiture. Ma moto n'est pas bien loin, mais très bien cachée.

Je le regarde surpris, avant de secouer la tête esquissant à mon tour un petit sourire.

-Tu ne changeras jamais. Lui dis-je.

-Pour toi ? Jamais. A moins que tu m'en fasse la demande, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de changer.

Je suis heureux, j'ai retrouver ma moitier, mon oxygène, mon cœur, mon âme, ma vie simplement parce que je vais rentré avec mon ami, amant, ma mort si longtemps recherchée. Il me guide jusqu'à sa bécane, sa harley n'a pas vraiment changer, toujours noir et siège rouge, à croire qu'il a prit le temps de l'astiquer pendant sa mission.

-Voilà Shinzoo [1].

Il a nommé sa moto en pensant à moi, et ce mot lui est venu tout seul. Depuis lorsqu'il part c'est soit avec Shinzoo soit avec moi. Il m'a dit un jour qu'au moins même si je ne suis pas avec lui physiquement, sa moto lui rappellera que je l'aime.

Je souris, prend son sac lourd, avec moi. Il sort sa bécane des fourrés, je prends place à sa suite, il démarre l'engin qui fait un boucan de tous les diables. Il me sourit narquoisement, il ne saura donc jamais être discret... Je lui rend son sourire, parce que j'aime lorsqu'il est comme ça.

Et nous partons enfin, sous le feu des ennemis sortis des ruines, et bien amochés, je dois le reconnaître. Il nous emmène sous mes instructions jusqu'à la nouvelle planque. Une fois sur place il descend à peine de sa moto qu'il se retrouve étreint par Quatre qui lui pleure littéralement dessus. Le pauvre à vraiment cru perdre son meilleur ami. Son confident.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure nous pouvons enfin entré. Je sens Duo complètement mort de fatigue. Il esquisse un sourire.

-Je vais me prendre une bonne douche et dodo pendant au moins 48 heures.

Nous annonce-t-il, je veillerais sur son sommeil, il le sait et me fait un imperceptible clin d'œil. Je me sens rougir, mais rien ne se voit. Je le suis de près je n'ai pas envie qu'il tombe de fatigue au beau milieu de notre chambre. Il m'a déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois.

Je souris en le suivant, et entre à sa suite dans notre chambre. Il dépose son sac au pied de mon lit, avant de prendre des vêtements amples et décontractés, deux serviettes, et se retourne pour me faire un très beau sourire.

-Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?... Me dit-il avec cet air adorable de chien battu.

-Tu n'as fais que le dire... Je lui réponds un peu taquin.

Ses Améthystes s'illuminent d'une lueur de désire brûlant. Je lui fais un doux sourire. Il me prend une nouvelle fois la main, et me conduis jusqu'à la salle de bain. A peine la porte refermée qu'il m'embrasse sauvagement, avant de me laisser à bout de souffle, et de préparer un bain. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réagir qu'il commence à me déshabiller, mettant un feu incroyable à tout mon corps.

Mon ventre se tord d'impatience, il me caresse tendrement la joue.

-Shinigami aime faire plaisir à ce qui lui appartient. Et Shinigami aime surtout faire plaisir à sa tendre moitier.

Je suis heureux, il veut me faire plaisir.

-Veux-tu réellement me faire plaisir Shinigami ? Je lui demande, et ma question à l'air de le surprendre.

-Oui.

Ce n'est qu'un simple murmure, mais que j'ai tout de même entendu.

-Prend-moi. Fais-moi l'amour comme jamais et alors tu me feras plaisir.

Le sourire qu'il me fait, me donne encore plus chaud. Le bain est bientôt prêt, il se déshabille et alors pour la première fois depuis nos retrouvailles, je vois les blessures qu'il a. Il s'est reçu une balle dans l'épaule, et la plaie est toujours sanguinolente.

-Tu as encore mal ?

-Te dire non, serait te mentir, et je n'aime pas ça.

-Comment ont-ils fait pour te toucher ? Je lui demande étonné, il est si rare qu'il soit atteint par une balle.

-Je me la suis tirée moi-même. Mon adversaire ne pensait pas que je serais capable de lui tirer dessus à travers moi. Il est mort.

Il me sourit en me racontant cela comme si il s'agissait d'une anecdote. Je soupire, et je commence à soigner son corps couvert d'hématomes, et d'estafilades. Il se laisse docilement faire, et au bout de dix minutes j'ai fini. Entre temps il a arrêter l'eau de notre bain, et nous nous apprêtons à entré dans la baignoire.

Je me sens tellement excité, même si ma colère est là, pour lui j'en fais abstraction. Et je ne me rend compte qu'avec un temps de retard qu'il me tient fermement contre lui, me massant doucement les épaules comme il le fait toujours avant que ses mains ne se perdent plus bas sur mon corps.

Je soupire, il n'y a que lui pour m'envoyer des milliers de frissons en une caresse, ses mains sont si douces... Ses caresses m'ont tellement manquées... Je sens ses mains descendre tout doucement sur mon corps, passant sur mon ventre, remontant, taquinant mes tétons, et je soupire, et gémis sous ses caresses plus qu'expertes. Et je sursaute lorsqu'il s'empare de mon sexe et qu'il le masse.

Je gémis plus fortement, et je le sais, il... Oh ! Kami-sama... Il sourit dans mon dos. Sa main va de plus en plus vite, et je ne peux me retenir de jeter ma tête en arrière, alors qu'il marque mon cou, comme possession de Shinigami. Oh oui je suis à lui, totalement soumis à ses envies. Depuis le temps...

Je ne me retiens pas, et je cris mon plaisir, enfin assouvi dans sa main. Je suis soudainement prit d'un orgasme qui me paralyse tant il est puissant, et dans l'eau je jouis. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait autant de pouvoir sur moi. Je suis à bout de souffle, et lui fini sa marque. Il ne me laisse aucun répit et doucement il me soulève et me dirige sur son membre dure, le bout de son pénis touche l'entrée chaude de mon intimité, et je me retiens à peine de gémir.

Lentement, comme ayant peur de me faire du mal il entre en moi. Lorsqu'il ne peut aller plus loin il patiente quelques secondes que je m'habitue à l'intrusion. Je commence à bouger des hanches, et il m'aide dans le mouvement de va et vient. Je suis au paradis, mort durant une mission ou alors après l'autodestruction de Wing...

Je m'accroche à son bras qui enserre toujours ma taille d'une main, et de l'autre je tiens le rebord de la baignoire. Je tremble sous ses assauts. Il reprend ses caresses sur mon sexe, Kami-sama je ne... Oh ! Putain ! C'est trop bon... Il est si... Si...

Dans un râle qui aurait pu être pris pour une supplique, un nom prononcer avec un amour sans limite, je l'appel, et lui continuant ses assauts, je ne vais plus... Je sens que...

Dans un cri, je ressens un second orgasme bien plus puissant que le premier, et je jouis pour la seconde fois. C'est tellement... Tellement différent des autres fois, et je le sens encore et encore s'enfoncer en moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente lui aussi l'orgasme le prendre par surprise, et je cri une dernière fois en le sentant se répandre en moi. Il se retire lentement comme par peur de me blesser, mais il m'a redonné vie dans cette baignoire.

-Tu m'as manqué Heero, me glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

Je lui souris.

-Baka, tu m'as aussi tellement manqué je lui réponds. Je sens qu'il me frotte le dos. Signe qu'il est temps pour nous de nous laver.

-Nous rattraperons le temps, avant que je ne dormes.

Une fois le bain terminé, et comme promis par Shinigami durant 24 heures nous avons rattrapé le temps perdu entre câlins doux, et d'autres bien plus passionnés. Ensuite, durant 24 heures il a dormit en non-stop. J'ai veiller à ce qu'il n'y ai aucun bruit, puis avant son réveil je suis allé à la cuisine pour lui préparer un plateau gargantuesque, je connais son énorme appétit légendaire.

Les 24 heures sont passées, et il dort toujours, ce n'est que vers le milieu de l'après midi qu'il émerge enfin. Il se rend compte de l'endroit où il se trouve, c'est-à-dire dans mes bras. Après avoir fais son plateau repas, je n'ai pas eut le cœur à le laisser dormir seul dans ce grand lit...

Nous avons réunis nos deux lits dans le milieu de la chambre, et en avons fait un grand. Je me suis à peine installé qu'il s'est totalement lover contre moi sans me relâcher. J'ai du demander à Quatre d'emporter le plateau pour que rien ne se perde. Et le voilà aujourd'hui à m'observer avec joie. Je sais qu'il est heureux, et je le suis aussi. Nous savons tous deux que nous avons enfin retrouver notre oxygène.

Une semaine plus tard, Duo et moi avons prévenu G. D'ailleurs le mads a été réellement soulager de revoir son élève. Mon diable lui a remit tout ce qu'il avait pu voler à Oz, et G très surpris a regardé avec un grand soin tous les dossiers, c'est selon lui un très grand pas en avant que nous venons de franchir. Il me lance un regard désolé.

-Je suis désolé que J sois...

-Peu importe, je le tuerais le moment venu.

-Il a décider de tuer Réléna... M'indique-t-il

-C'est une bonne espionne, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Demande Duo

-C'est justement parce qu'elle est bonne espionne. Le mads Z qui s'était occuper d'elle est mort il n'y a pas longtemps, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passer. Nous explique-t-il

-Mads Z tu dis ? Demande mon diable.

-Oui pourquoi ? Demande G surpris

Duo semble pris dans une profonde réflexion.

-Il me semble qu'il était dans la base que j'ai pillé, fini-t-il par dire. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien.

-Il était... Dis-tu ? Dis G

-Dans une cellule, il m'a demandé de l'achever ce que j'ai fais. Mais en fait je ne sais pas si c'était lui.

-Alors tu as bien fais. Et c'était lui, j'ai vue ta marque mais je n'étais sur de rien. Le félicite presque G.

Après quelques explications de G, il s'avère que Z non seulement à entrainer Réléna, mais à également instauré une confrérie autour d'elle afin de la protéger. Notre groupe n'en fait pas parti, nous sommes une unité à part qui combat, elle s'occupe essentiellement de l'espionnage. Elle a du découvrir quelque chose et en a fait part à Z pour que son mads se retrouve ainsi en cellule.

-Se peut-il qu'elle sache que J est Judas ? Je demande à G

-C'est très plausible. Voulez-vous qu'elle vienne à la planque pour vous tenir informer de ce qu'elle sait ? Nous demande-t-il.

-Oui. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu Hilde et j'aimerais savoir si elles sont toujours ensemble.

-Aux dernières nouvelles elles sont fiancées, nous dit-il avec un sourire.

Avec Duo, nous en sommes heureux. Il est vrai qu'au début j'avais craqué pour Réléna, mais... Finalement mon Diable l'a emporter haut la main. Et le jour ou Duo avait présenter Hilde à Réléna j'ai vue dans ses grands yeux bleu l'étincelle de l'amour s'allumer.

Nous avons saluer G, puis sommes repartis vers la planque. Plusieurs jours passèrent, où Duo me montra l'étendu de son amour pour moi. En me faisant l'amour là où il en avait envie. Mais peu m'importe il m'a trop manqué pour que je m'en plaigne.

L'autre jour, nous l'avons fait dans Wing, l'un de ses fantasmes m'a-t-il avoué dans une moue adorable. Mais pour l'heure il est sous la douche, enfin c'est ce que je crois jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à la volé et deux personnes tombent à la renverse. Moi qui suis tranquillement assis sur notre lit à lire, je ne relève pas le nez de ma revue.

Je sais que maintenant il veille sur moi, tout comme je veille sur lui. J'esquisse un sourire lorsque je l'entends.

-Hilde bon dieu ne met pas de parfum, sinon tu risques de te faire repérer...

-Désolée, dit la jeune fille se mettant à genoux devant lui. Il n'est vêtu que d'un jeans noir moulant parfaitement ses jambes.

-Mouai, mais là tu ne pourras rien faire pendant au minimum une semaine, lui dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Je ne veux pas m'infiltrer pour J ! Lui répond-t-elle

-Judas veut t'infiltrer chez Oz ? Dit-il narquoisement, et là je relève la tête je sens son cerveau nous sortir une absurdité digne de lui. J'prendrais ta place !

-Hors de question !

Là tout le monde me regarde étrangement, enfin lui non parce qu'il sait que je vais le suivre sinon. Réléna se relève et s'assied près de moi, elle me salut d'un hochement de tête que je lui rend, alors que Hilde est aider de mon diable.

-Tu ne peux pas, il te croit mort... Commence Hilde

-A ce sujet d'ailleurs il jubile, nous indique Réléna.

-Intéressant.

Je sais qu'il a un plan digne des meilleures missions que nous avons pu faire ensemble. Habituellement nous arrivons à nous en sortir sans mal parce qu'il a un esprit tactique, et qu'il prend son temps avant de foncé. Tout comme moi, sur ce point nous sommes si semblable. Et dans le silence de notre petite chambre dans cette planque miteuse, nous échangeons nos informations avec Hilde et Réléna.

La rencontre en elle même ne dure pas longtemps, mais nous félicitons chaleureusement les filles. Et puis le sujet qui fâche tout le monde. J, ou plus précisément Judas. L'homme qui balance à l'ennemi nos stratégies, nos missions, peut-être même que toutes nos planques sont compromises ? Je ne fais qu'y penser que mon regard croise celui de Duo.

-J'en ai dégotter une autre à la moindre alerte ont bouge, me dit-il en haussant des épaules, et les filles nous regarde sans comprendre.

-Si J est notre taupe, alors nos planques sont compromises comme tout ce qu'il avait prévu. N'accepter plus d'ordre venant de lui, ou alors soyez extrêmement prudente. J'explique cela avec détachement même si je n'accepte pas cette trahison.

Les filles repartent avec plus d'informations, car Duo leur a fournit tous les dossiers volés lors de sa dernière mission, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, les espions vont avoir de quoi bosser les six prochains mois au moins.

Une fois reparties, Duo s'approche de moi, et se place à mes côtés.

-Ainsi tu ne veux plus que je fasse de mission ? Me sourit-il

-Je...

J'aurais aimer lui expliquer, mon point de vue mais ses lèvres bâillonnes les miennes pour un langoureux baiser qui me laisse à bout de souffle. Il se saisit de la revue que j'ai toujours en main, et la jette loin de nous, avant de me faire son redoutable sourire de Shinigami. J'en frissonne d'impatience, alors qu'il me déshabille avant de me faire l'amour encore et encore. Et puis, nous changeons de rôle, et je le possède, lui le fier et redoutable Shinigami Dieu de la Mort et des Enfers.

Nous finissons par nous endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, notre soif d'amour et de sexe complètement étanchée. Nous nous réveillons bien des heures plus tard. Aucun bruits ne se fait entendre dans la planque. Duo s'étire comme un chat, ses cheveux complètement relâcher lui donne l'aspect d'un ange. Et je le contemple, d'un air niais parce qu'il n'y a pas plus belle créature sur terre et dans les colonies que lui à cet instant précis.

Après une bonne douche bien chaude, nous nous habillons et descendons. Aujourd'hui est le jour ou Judas sera jugé par ses pairs. Nous avons convié tous les Mads à une réunion au sommet dans un endroit neutre. Duo lancera le bal macabre qui verra enfin la fin de J. Un sourire sadique illumine mon visage j'ai hâte d'en finir avec lui.

Nous avons informé depuis longtemps les autres de notre intention. Et ils sont tous d'accord pour nous épauler. J ne s'attendra jamais à ce genre de comité d'accueil. Ni même à ce genre de leçon donner par son élève devenu plus fin que lui en manipulations, et son amant.

Nous sommes tous prêt, Duo place au niveau de mon cœur deux de ses plus fidèles lames, il pense que J pourrait vouloir chercher vengeance avant de mourir. Par cette précaution il me montre qu'il tient réellement à moi, ce n'est entre nous pas juste une histoire de sexe comme pour certains couples.

Après cela, il attend l'heure, en s'installant à la fenêtre, me tournant le dos. Je l'entend fredonner un air doux, et puis il se met à chanter [2]. J'adore sa voix, je l'ai plusieurs fois enregistré, en fait je me suis fait une compilation de ses chansons, mais celle-ci me transperce le cœur et l'âme. Sa voix est tellement différente, tellement plus sérieuse, avec cette légère pointe de tristesse. Son regard tourné vers le ciel bleu azur, je ne vois pas ce qui peux le rendre triste ainsi.

Peut-être l'anniversaire de Solo, ou celui de sa mort. Cela fera bientôt dix ans... Je sais qu'il a envie de retourner sur L2. Je pense que je l'y accompagnerais, lorsqu'il s'arrête de chanter, il tourne son visage vers moi, et dans ses grandes orbes Améthystes je vois une profonde tristesse. Mon ange déchu souffre en silence depuis si longtemps.

Et il m'a fallu le voir vouloir mettre fin à ses jours pour lui avouer mes sentiments à son égard, depuis il vit pour moi. Il refuse de me laisser, il a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de lui pour pouvoir enfin exprimé mes sentiments. Je lui prend tendrement la main en signe de soutien, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, sa dépression si longtemps caché au yeux des autres le détruit mais il la combat avec toujours autant d'acharnements.

Nous sommes dans un complexe de bureaux complètement vide, les employés de cette nouvelle société doivent s'installer d'ici à quelques mois, c'est Quatre qui nous a trouver cet endroit, il sera parfait comme tombeau pour J. Nous observons de loin leur arrivés, J à l'air furieux. Tant mieux. Généralement lorsqu'il est ainsi énervé, il fait des erreurs. Il se précipite dans les pièges que je peux lui tendre, et comme en plus Duo va le titiller ça sera parfait.

Ils entrent tous les uns après les autres, le dernier arrivé est G qui est dans la confidence depuis le début. Duo l'a interroger, c'est notre meilleur détecteur de mensonge. G est de notre côté, il considère mon amant comme son propre fils, je peux donc considérer que j'ai un beau-père. Cela me fait sourire. J'ai hâte d'en finir.

Ils sont tous là dans le noir. Quatre allumera au signale de Duo. D'ailleurs mon Diable met en route la bande son qu'il a retrouver dans les archives de Oz.

'_Je vous assure, que le pilote 02 est en mission dans cette base. Treize, nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps... _

_-Vous leur avez crée de véritables machines à tuer. Faites de même pour nos troupes !_

_-Vos Taurus, et Léos nouvelle génération sont conçus sur le même principe que les Gundam. Et j'ai personnellement insisté pour qu'ils soient plus résistant. Ils sont en tout points identiques. Voilà les plans d'origines de Wing, Deathscythe, et Heavyarms !_

_-Bien, passons maintenant à vos collègues !_

_-Et bien, G se trouve actuellement sur L5, et les autres sont sur terre. Leurs protégés seront en mission dans pas très longtemps, voici leurs feuilles de mission d'ailleurs. _

Les mads d'un même mouvement tournèrent leur têtes du côté où se trouvait J.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Il semblerait le vieux que tu ais oublier les dates de ma mission, tu m'as cru mort, tu as jubilé sur une information fictive. Pour une fois tu m'as servis. Merci !

La lumière se fit, et les mads hors G, sursautèrent. Duo se tenait là devant eux, fier, le regard glacial posé sur J.

-Ce que je vous ai fais écouter n'est qu'un morceau de conversation parmi tant d'autres. Commence-t-il à l'intention des autres. J'en ai encore en réserve. Je me suis infiltré dans la base qui aurait du me servir de tombeau.

-Je confirme, dit G. J'ai entendu des conversations pires que celle-ci, J nous a tous vendu à Treize...

Le mads lui pâlissait à vue d'œil, surtout lorsque Trowa, Quatre et Wu Fei entrèrent dans la pièce, le regard froid.

-Tu est pathétique le vieux ! Va falloir te recycler maintenant ! Lui dit avec un sourire ironique mon Shinigami.

-02 Je ne te permet pas ! Je n'ai jamais eut de tels conversations avec Treize ! Ceci n'est qu'une mascarade ! Commence à s'énerver mon mads, bien.

-Prouve-le ! Lui rétorque alors Trowa

-Toute cette mascarade est l'œuvre du pilote 02 ! Il ne m'aime pas ! Répond alors J. J'esquisse un sourire, il est tellement prévisible.

Tout comme la réaction de Duo d'ailleurs, qui se met à rire. Le shinigami est entrain de jubilé à son tour.

-Son of bitch ! Pourquoi t'aurais-je piégé ? J'ai autre chose à foutre que de me préoccuper de ta petite et pitoyable personne ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un vieux ramassis de ferrailles bon pour la casse.

J écarquille des yeux de stupeur, c'est vraiment la première fois que Duo ose lui parler ainsi, mais il le fait pour moi. Et j'ai encore plus envie de l'embrasser maintenant... Raaaaaaaah il va falloir que j'attende que nous soyons à notre nouvelle planque.

-Je n'en supporterais pas d'avantage ! Je m'en vais ! Dit J

En se retournant il se retrouve face à moi. Les autres mads nous regarde surpris et curieux en même temps de voir le sort que nous réservons à J.

-01 ! Dit-il surpris. N'écoute pas ces balivernes, tu me connais mieux que ça n'est-ce pas ? Me demande-t-il avec espoir.

-Je croyais te connaître J... Mais en y réfléchissant bien, et avec les preuves accablantes que j'ai vue... Je ne sais pas si je dois me fier encore à toi...

Je lui laisse une dernière chance de s'expliquer.

-Pourquoi t'aurais-je fais ça ? Me demande-t-il

-Pour la gouvernance du Royaume de Sank, je lui réponds.

J recule, j'ai vue juste. OK, maintenant je n'ai vraiment plus aucun doute.

-Nous t'avons tous jugé coupable de haute trahison. Lui dis-je froidement, la sentence est la suivante. Tu vas mourir J. Oh et pendant que j'y pense, Duo à vraiment autre chose à foutre que de s'occuper de toi.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je sais ce qu'il fait et ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je lui réponds avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres, il pense sérieusement qu'en détournant mon attention, il me fera oublier de l'achever ?...

Je me souviens d'un jour lors de mon entrainement...

_-Lorsque tu dis une chose, ne te laisse pas distraire, car c'est le seul moyen qu'aura l'autre pour te tuer. _M'a-t-il dit

-Maintenant J, tu vas mourir.

Les pilotes les uns après les autres, l'entourent.

Quatre lui assène un coup de poing, Wu Fei le blesse au bras avec son épée, Trowa lui tire dans un genoux, et Duo s'amuse à lui gravé dans le dos le mot traite en japonais et en anglais à l'aide d'une lame et toujours en souriant, mais cette fois-ci c'est le sourire qu'il fait lorsqu'il est dans Death et qu'il massacre des Léos et des Taurus. Une fois leur mission achever ils se retirent dans l'ombre.

J est au sol, il me regarde presque suppliant, où est passer sa fierté ? Je me rend compte qu'il n'en a jamais eut. Il n'a toujours été qu'un lâche. Je soupire, et sort mon gun. Il sait que je ne reculerais devant rien pour que la paix puisse enfin régner sur la terre et les colonies. Je lui fais un sourire froid.

Il sort un gun et tire sur moi, heureusement que j'ai les lames de Duo, car comme il l'avait prévu il vise mon cœur. Il écarquille les yeux ne me voyant pas mort. Il a m'a fait foutrement mal ce connard ! Je ne réfléchis pas plus et je tire. Une balle entre les deux yeux, J est mort maintenant, mais pour s'en assurer avant de venir me voir Duo l'égorge. Moi je me laisse glisser contre le mur, la douleur est insupportable. Je le vois venir vers moi. Il me demande si je vais bien.

-Baka je lui murmure faiblement. Il me sourit, me prend dans ses bras, et sous l'œil surpris des Mads, nous repartons ainsi.

Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine, que J est mort et que la vérité à été dite auprès des Mads, le lendemain de la rencontre ils sont venu dans notre planque nous dire de partir de là. Et nous avons suivit Duo qui nous a conduit à notre nouvelle planque.

Moi je dois rester alité encore quelques jours. Le coup au cœur que m'a fait J aurait pu me tuer. Duo veille sur moi, il m'apporte mon pc, des livres, il a même installé une télévision pour que nous ne nous emmerdions pas. Sally lui ayant dit que nous ne pourrions refaire l'amour qu'une semaine plus tard, mais Duo ayant peur d'aller trop vite refuse pour le moment de me toucher.

Cela ne me gène pas, mais il est vrai que là j'en ai envie et puis le savoir à proximité et en boxer... Je veux sentir ma peau se réchauffer sous ses doigts, je veux sentir ses lèvres sur mon cou, sa langue taquinée la mienne. Je le regarde.

-Duo ?

-Moui Hee-chan ? Me dit-il en relevant la tête de la BD qu'il est entrain de lire.

-Fais moi l'amour maintenant ! Je lui dis

Il me regarde surpris, avant d'esquisser un doux sourire.

-Je me demandais encore combien de temps tu tiendrais...

Il me surprend alors il attendait que la demande vienne de moi ?... Il … Raaaaaaaah je vais lui faire regretter !

-Ne m'en veux pas mais Sally m'a dit que je ne pourrais te posséder totalement que lorsque tu me le demandera... Me dit-il en baissant la tête.

Et je suis surpris une nouvelle fois. Il n'attendait que mon feu vert ? Il fait un imperceptible mouvement avant de me prendre contre lui doucement, tendrement, et il m'embrasse. Je sens ses doigts glisser dans mes cheveux. Oh seigneur il va me faire le grand jeu pour se faire pardonner. Baka, tu l'es !

Il m'allonge sous lui, il défait les boutons de mon haut de pyjama glissant ses doigts fins et chauds sous les pans du tissus. Il me met le feu instantanément, et dans notre baiser je gémis. Je frémis, et je tremble parce que je veux qu'il me possède. Je veux lui montrer que je lui suis totalement dévoué. Je le lui ai déjà dis, et déjà montré mais...

Oh... Kami-sama ! Il... Je... Il... Aaaaaaah !

Il vient de virer mon pantalon, et mes boxers en même temps, et là il me caresse de sa main chaude. Mon corps s'arque sous le plaisir que je ressens. C'est... J'agrippe les draps sous mes doigts, je sens son corps glisser sur le miens, et il disparaît sous la couette. Je vais pour protester que le son de ma voix s'étrangle dans ma gorge, lorsque je sens sa langue sur mon corps, d'abord il mordille, suçote, et embrasse mes tétons, et puis avec sa langue il descend sur mon ventre, quelques unes de ses mèches me chatouilles, mais sa langue fait monter la température interne de mon corps. Je vais finir par succomber d'une combustion spontané. Oh Seigneur tout puissant !

Il arrive enfin à l'endroit critique et j'écarte mes jambes, il embrasse, léchouille et mordille mon pénis dresser. Avant de me sentir entré dans une caverne chaude et humide, je cri mon plaisir, je peux Duo nous a dégoté une planque très grande, un ancien palais abandonner, après quelques travaux nous avons pu y vivre, il n'est sur aucune carte. Personne ne connais cet endroit, une planque parfaite pour nous.

Mes pensées sont incohérentes, je pense à la planque alors que... Oh Kami-sama ! Duo...

-Duo ! Je... Tu...

Je sens son sourire et je me sens tellement proche d'un orgasme, mais il s'arrête avant que je ne succombe à ce plaisir. Ce qui me fait grogner de frustration, et je me crispe légèrement lorsque je sens quelque chose de froid a l'entrée de mon intimité. Il fait des ronds, et doucement enfonce un doigt à l'intérieur de mon corps, je ne ressens qu'une gêne mais aucune douleur.

Je me demande comment il a fait, mais je n'ai pas le temps de trop lui demander qu'il me reprend en bouche. Oh ! Kami-sama ! Je vais... Il va... C'est mieux que tout ce que nous avons pu faire avant ! Je cris de plaisir, je ne suis plus dans la planque, je ne suis plus sur terre là je suis dans un monde à part, le monde de mon Shinigami !

Je fini par m'assouvir dans sa gorge, et dans un râle presque bestial. Je sens ses mains caressées mon corps brûlant alors que son corps remonte également, s'emboitant parfaitement dans le mien, je n'ai ressentis aucune douleur alors qu'il me pénètre doucement. Il passe ses bras dans mon dos, me relève me plaquant contre lui, tout en finissant de rentré en moi. Je m'agrippe à son cou, gémissant sur son épaule.

Il a défait sa natte alors je glisse mes doigts dans sa chevelure douce et soyeuse. Alors que lui entame un lent va et vient, il saura toujours me faire parfaitement l'amour y a pas à dire il...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah Duoooooooo !

Je cris tant le plaisir que je ressens est intense, il accélère ses mouvements, et je miaule bientôt de plus en plus fort, c'est tellement bon et parfait et... Oh la vache ! Foutre Dieu ! Je vais... Je vais...

Un orgasme me prend par surprise, et je me répand sur nos deux ventres. Tous mes muscles se tendent en même temps, et lui qui continu d'allé et venir en moi. Je tremble à chacun de ses assauts, il va de plus en plus vite et je me met a crier, encore et encore.

Il fini par s'assouvir à son tour en moi, je tremble encore suite à tous ces orgasmes qui m'ont prit de court. Duo à tout fait pour que je reçoive tout, et lui rien. Et là dans ses bras je l'embrasse sauvagement. Maintenant tout est réglé, tout est terminé pour J, Oz va morfler, et nous allons pouvoir continuer.

La vie, la guerre, tout reprendra demain. Mais pour l'instant je suis là dans les bras de ma Mort celle que j'ai décider de suivre un jour où la pluie tombait drue. Un jour où il avait décider de rejoindre sa maîtresse dans son désespoir nocturne. Un jour où je me suis enfin rendu compte que tout cela n'était qu'un leurre.

-Je t'aime me murmure-t-il après que nous nous soyons séparé à bout de souffle.

Je lui souris.

-Aï shiteru. Je lui réponds.

Nous nous endormons après qu'il soit sorti de mon intimité, et nous nous allongeons, il se blottit contre moi. Et je souris, avant de le rejoindre au pays des songes.

**...The End...**

Les 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 juin 2011

Note de l'auteur 2 : Raaaaaaaah je n'ai écouté qu'elle durant toute l'écriture... Attendez-vous à la revoir sur un de mes autres fics...

Shiroi ! Kuroi ! Vous allez me le payer ! . J'vous en ficherais moi des muses pareils !

LXS : Voilà le one shot boucler ! Z'en pensez quoi ?

Duo : Tient tu es de retour ?

LXS : Ouaiiiii =)

Heero : Hn

LXS : A moi aussi tu m'as manqué Hee'chan ! =D

Heero : C'est Heero pour toi !

LXS : Mais oui !

Duo : Tu seras gentille avec nous dans tes prochains one shot ?

LXS : On verra ... Pt' être que oui pt' être que non =)

[1] Shinzoo veut dire cœur en japonais, ce mot sera repris sur un de mes fics Harry Potter prochainement ! Enjoy !

[2] Talking to the moon (acoustic piano version) © Bruno Mars – Songs for Japan


End file.
